


Ten years

by Space_Samurai



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Exile, F/M, POV Outsider, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Secret Relationship, Slow To Update, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: Ever a martyr for the cause, Rey volunteers to follow Kylo Ren into exile. After all, the man needs a guard to ensure his best behaviour, and who better than the Last Jedi to fulfil this task?The Council agrees, as no other is eager to take the job. Their only request is for Rey to keep them updated on the situation, so they can know she’s safe -and Ren is contained. Poe Dameron is given the responsability of keeping track of this.-Or: Ten years of Reylo in exile, from Poe’s PoV.





	Ten years

**0.**

“Are you _ sure _ you want to do this?” It's not a matter of want but Poe asks anyway, not because he has to, but because it’s the right thing to do. 

He is not happy with the Council’s decision, which wouldn’t have been made if it wasn’t for her offering herself as the sacrificial lamb in the first place. She's so _ young _, doesn't she realize the years she'll lose with Ren? It's a lifetime duty she's signing up for!

She'll regret it eventually, and Poe won't blame her, _ no one _will. It won't happen soon, for if he has learned anything about her is how stubborn she is. But it will happen, maybe after a year with the company of Ren and Ren alone in an isolated planet. 

"I _ am. _" She answers. "You think I haven't thought this thoroughly?" She looks regal, with her white and light gray robes. Perhaps a little dull for Poe's taste.

Poe doesn't think that, he thinks that at _ twenty-one _she can't possibly understand what's she's giving up, even if she has thought about it. Maybe there's still time to convince her. He loses nothing by trying.

"I think that you've done more than enough for the Resistance and the Republic." He says carefully. "You don't have to do this. We can get someone else to, with _ rotations. _ There's no reason for you only wait around for Ren to die."

Something shifts in her expression, though it's fleeting; gone as fast as it came.

"I'm not doing this for the Republic. The Force… There's a balance that must be kept. No one but me can contain him." There was truth in that, Poe supposed. He had never gotten around understanding the Ways of the Force. Seeing the General float in the space -or _ fly? _\- hadn't made anything clearer. "Besides, I don't think the volunteers are lining up by the Senate's door." A light smile graced her face, and Poe felt a stab of shame.

"I keep saying he should have been executed, all of this could have been avoided. But it was the General's last will, and-" she interrupts him.

"If it weren't for his intel, we would have never known Lord Sidious or the strategic positions of the rest of the Star-Destroyers." Right, Rey had also pushed for his pardon. Poe rose his arms in a sign of peace.

"All I'm saying is that everyone with a higher rank than Lieutenant got jailed for life or execution. But the Supreme Leader gets to keep his head and a luxury prison in the form of a tropical planet with a five-star guard like the Last Jedi." Poe tries to give her his signature smile. "It isn't very fair, isn't it?"

A muscle jumped on her cheek. "Hux was the Supreme Leader at the end of the war." She pointed out. "Not Be-Ren."

"I'm not going to change your mind." It wasn't a question.

Rey didn't smile, but her face did soften. "No."

Poe sighed.

They leave in the Millennium Falcon. It's a wonder that the piece of junk survived not one, but _ two _wars and quite a few skirmishes through its lifetime. They are packed with enough food to last for two years, though Rey is supposed to show up at least once a year at Coruscant. Monthly holos and weekly com-calls are not enough to ensure her safety and Ren's behaviour, the Council had decided.

The man… Doesn't look happy enough, considering how _ easy _he's getting out and there's also the fact that his head is still over his shoulders. Poe can't help the resentment he feels on his presence. He has his ever-sulking expression on, but he stands straight and openly glares at anyone who stares too much.

Poe feels bad for Rey. No one could pay him enough to spend more than two days with Ren, specially so closely.

Finn is there to bid Rey farewell too, they hug tightly and whisper in each other ears. Poe could swear he sees Ren scowling at them. When it's his turn to say goodbye, he tells Rey not to hesitate if Ren tries anything funny. Son of Leia or not, they didn't gave Rey a blaster for the look.

"I won't." Rey promises, her fingers briefly brushing the handle of her lightsaber. Ren's red monstrosity was in the Republic's custody, locked away from any dark-siders that may feel bold enough to steal it. Which reminds Poe that the Knights of Ren are yet to be confirmed dead. That's a headache for tomorrow.

They board the Falcon with Rey at the head, Ren follows her silently with his cuffed-wrists in front of him. He no longer wears his signature black-robes, the Resistance insisted that they had to erase every trace of the Supreme Leader's image he had created. Poe thinks he looks a bit like General Solo did and the thought makes him uncomfortable.

They are to arrive in a few hours to the newly baptized _ Organa I _, a planet similar to Yavin IV. Habitable but at the edge of the Outer Rim, nearing the Unknown Regions. Green trees and red dirt, with waterfalls and an ocean near where they were to be settling. Their housing space had been finished the week before. Rey had access to every room, and knew all the codes. Ren… was at her mercy. Which was more than he deserved, in Poe's humble opinion.

He palms Finn's back heartily when the Falcon disappears on the sky. "Let's go get a drink."

It only takes two beers for the former stormtrooper to start rambling about how the whole situation is unfair to Rey and how Ren should be dead for slicing his back and killing Han. Poe agrees, it feels nice to hear someone agreeing with him.

"I just-I can't stand that she'll be another martyr to the cause. Maker knows we've had enough of those." Poe grunts. "And Ren is what, _ thirty _ years old? She'll be guarding him forever." 

The only consolation was that Ren would die in an isolated planet with nothing but the essential and none of the luxuries that the Order had provided. Not that it offers much comfort.

_ Poor Rey _ , he thinks sadly. _ I'd go mad with no one but Ren to talk to. _

"No." Finn tells him, letting him know that he had spoken out loud. "You'd never get as far as going mad." _ You'd kill Ren before. _ It went unsaid, Poe allowed himself to laugh.

"Rey is too good." Said Finn suddenly. 

Poe weakly lifted his glass. "Aye." Then, he cleared his throat. "So, how are things between you and Rose?"

Finn blushed. "She's got this job at the third hangar, we are searching for an apartment-" Poe nodded as the man spoke. Better to hear lively things, they had enough tragedies in the war.

The thought remained in the back of his head for the rest of the night.

_ Poor Rey, all alone with Kylo Ren. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear your opinions. Even if it's some screaming in the comments.


End file.
